As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems typically utilize a display device to provide visual output related to operations occurring within and/or being performed by the information handling system. Depending on the type of information handling system, the display device can be physically connected or affixed to the system, or may be communicatively connected to the system via one or more cables and/or intermediary components (e.g., a docking station). Of the various types of display devices that can be provided with different information handling systems, perhaps the most common type of display device in use today is a liquid crystal display (LCD) device. LCDs are generally configured with a glass display screen, a color filter, a liquid crystal display panel of (color) pixels, and a backlight panel that illuminates the pixels to create an image on the display screen. The backlight panel includes a light source (e.g., a pair of cold cathode fluorescent lamps, CCFLs, or a plurality of light emitting diodes, LEDs), which may be driven to emit light that is transmitted and/or reflected through the LCD panel and color filter, and output from the display screen of the display device.
Over time, and during use of the display device, the color and luminance (i.e., the brightness perceived by a human observer) of the light output from the display device may drift from desired set point(s), such as a desired white balance and/or a desired luminance set point. In some cases, the changes in color and/or luminance over time (and other operating conditions) may be readily apparent to the human observer, and/or may be undesirable for certain image display applications, which require and/or benefit from consistently accurate color and luminance reproduction.